


coral

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: It may be sappy, but Hoseok knows that it's true, that he and Kihyun complete each other.





	coral

In many ways, mentally, emotionally, and physically, Kihyun and Hoseok are the perfect complements to each other, two puzzle pieces that fit together, make each other better, fulfill each other, fill in each other’s empty spaces and make each other whole. And at times in their lives when things are at their most hectic, their most chaotic, it’s all that they need to keep each other grounded and stable, safe and secure in each other’s embrace. 

It’s the middle of the night, and Hoseok had been shaken from sleep by a nightmare, left without any details but the strong, intense feeling of anxiety, and it’s only when he wakes with Kihyun still in his arms, curled up as Hoseok spoons him from behind, that Hoseok feels like he can breathe again, his heartbeat slowing and evening out as he squeezes Kihyun tightly and buries his face in the back of Kihyun’s neck, Kihyun’s scent soothing, all he needs to feel at peace. 

Kihyun is really so small compared to Hoseok, _tiny_ even though they are basically the same height. Kihyun feels like a little doll in Hoseok’s arms when they sleep together at night like this, tucked together in one bed, in one room, in their own little world within the space of the dorm, chosen to be together, to fit together even here. 

And as Hoseok squeezes him, Kihyun wakes with a soft, gentle noise, squirming slightly and moaning in Hoseok’s arms. They’re both naked from last night, from their slow, sweet lovemaking, and Kihyun’s skin is still warm from Hoseok’s body heat. Hoseok starts kissing across the backs of his shoulders, up the back of his neck as Kihyun comes out of his slumber, Hoseok nosing at Kihyun’s hair and cooing sweet nothings as his hands wrapped around Kihyun’s waist begin to stroke up and down his soft belly. 

Kihyun is awake now, leaning back into Hoseok’s chest and trembling, shivering as Hoseok’s hands wander up to Kihyun’s chest, to run his fingers over Kihyun’s nipples, to roll them around with his fingertips until Kihyun starts moaning, pushing his ass back into Hoseok’s hardening cock. And the two of them begin to fall in sync; even half-asleep like this, they can move against each other entirely on instinct, entirely natural and automatic without needing to speak a single word, only feelings needed. 

Hoseok mouths at the back of Kihyun’s shoulders again as his hands move downward, slowly, like paint dripping down a canvas, until they find Kihyun’s cock, already starting to react to Hoseok’s touches. And even this, too, is a complement to Hoseok’s; Kihyun’s cock is very small, is very cute and very lovely, sensitive and delicate just like he is, the perfect size for Hoseok to stroke with his wide, strong hands. Hoseok’s own cock is big and thick, especially like this, pressing up against the split of Kihyun’s ass, brushing over his entrance and causing Kihyun to quiver in Hoseok’s arms, Hoseok’s body starting to get hot and flushed all over, aching to roll into Kihyun, to bring him close into his chest and rut against him. 

He strokes Kihyun’s perfect little cock with one hand while his other moves back up to Kihyun’s chest, to rub over one of his pectorals, over one of his hard nipples in smooth, deep circles to match the rhythm of his strokes. And Kihyun is whimpering, one hand reaching down to squeeze hard at Hoseok’s ass behind him and the other reaching up to rest on top of Hoseok’s on his chest, to squeeze as Hoseok keeps circling it over and over, Kihyun leaning his head back onto Hoseok’s shoulder as they fall into perfect sync. 

They had already fucked twice before going to sleep, and Hoseok knows that Kihyun is too sore for penetration, and besides, with both of them half-asleep, they’re both just looking for a little burst, a little release to ease them back into their dreams together. And so Hoseok doesn’t move with intention to enter Kihyun, just rolls his hips forward and presses his cock into Kihyun’s lower back, between his ass cheeks and over his entrance enough to elicit a series of lovely, pleasured sounds from Kihyun as Kihyun pushes back, and Hoseok is beginning to lose his grasp on himself, letting his body take the lead as he rubs himself against Kihyun while still playing with Kihyun’s tiny cock and rubbing his hand over Kihyun’s chest. 

Kihyun is moaning so softly, so beautifully, and Hoseok can feel every shaky breath he takes up against his chest, and Hoseok is getting so close, right on the edge, and he knows that Kihyun is right there with him, and now, he’s not rubbing Kihyun’s chest or stroking Kihyun’s cock anymore, just clinging to him with his arms wrapped tight around Kihyun’s body and rutting into him over and over again, his body charged and coiled tight and hot. 

And then, with a few more thrusts against Kihyun’s back, Hoseok comes all over him, shouting and squeezing Kihyun tight as it rolls through him in powerful waves, Kihyun whining as Hoseok bites down into his shoulder. Hoseok breathes heavily, and he lazily tugs at Kihyun’s perfect little cock, rubs up against Kihyun’s ass in the aftershocks of his orgasm until Kihyun is leaning back hard against Hoseok’s chest and coming into Hoseok’s hand, his ass clenching so hard that Hoseok can feel it with his cock still pressed to Kihyun’s lower back, and for a few long, blissful moments, they just hold each other, still locked tight together as they bask in mutual pleasure. 

It’s all a blur, the few minutes or so, as they drift in that wonderful post-coital space together, right on the brink of slumber, the world slowly fading in around them into a dark, peaceful haze, vibrant but fuzzy like the brushstrokes of a painting. 

And even as they fall asleep, they do it together, as always, fit together perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
